Real
by Rachael Roth
Summary: Una relacion real, con temores y demonios.


**I**

Como todas las mañanas el despertador interrumpió el descanso de aquellas dos chicas que ocupaban la cama que empezaba a ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, la castaña se estiro y lo apago, pero no salió de la cama enseguida como acostumbraba, volvió a meterse debajo de la sabana y se abrazó de la espalda de su compañera, la cual no tardo en moverse para abrazarla mejor. Era martes, sabía que si no se apresuraba a preparar el desayuno para ambas llegarían tarde… pero ya comprarían algo camino a la universidad.

La castaña aun con sus ojos cerrados escondió su rostro en el cuello y en los cabellos azules de su compañera, la cual la rodeo por su cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, una mano con las uñas pintadas de un suave pastel se sujetaron con fuerza de la franela azul clara, asegurándose de que al abrir los ojos esa persona siguiera ahí.

El agarre de la peliazul se apretó un poco más, dejando a su compañera más sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo más el peso de ella sobre el suyo y arrancándole un suspiro de conformidad por la cercanía, una de las piernas de su novia quedo sobre las suyas… lo cual le hizo abrir un poco los ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda se quejaron ante la presencia de luz, luz que afirmo sus pensamientos, se hacía tarde y su novia se estaba acomodando demasiado sobre ella, al punto que empezaba a creer que se disponía para dormir todo el día, y por lo visto no pensaba hacerlo sola.

-Shizu…ru- susurro a su oído, mientras sus labios se acercaban más, depositando un suave beso –se hace un poco tarde- insistió y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla, tratando de despertarla, pero esta solo fruncía un poco el señor y escondía más su rostro –tus amigas te miraran feo cuando tenga que llevarte hasta tu salón en la moto-

-Amo cuando Natsuki hace eso- murmuro en el cuello de la nombrada, soltando su mano que se aferraba en la franela para pasarla con suavidad por el rostro de su amada -¿enserio debemos ir?- empezaba a abrir sus ojos aunque por la claridad estos pidieran cerrarse.

-Esto no es algo típico en ti, ¿te sientes mal?- y recibió un "no" ahogado en su cuello como respuesta, sentía como el cuerpo de la castaña se estiraba sobre el suyo, cuando empezó a levantarse y dejo de sentir el peso le molesto la separación, tomo con delicadeza la blusa y la jalo así si, dejándola en la posición anterior.

-No ayudas mucho con mi progreso-

-Te invitare un desayuno rápido y te llevare en moto hasta la puerta de tu salón- se abrazó de nuevo con un brazo mientras la mano libre buscaba la izquierda de su novia, tocando el anillo que estaba en el anular de esta, una manía matinal.

Continuaron por tanto tiempo así que decidieron no desayunar, comer algo entre una clase y otra e ir directamente al almuerzo, que comprarían en la cafetería de la universidad. La noche anterior alguien "distrajo" a Shizuru y esta no tuvo la oportunidad de preparar la comida para ambas.

Se levantaban y alistaban con una sincronía que sorprendería a cualquiera, debían llegar lo más rápido posible a la universidad que compartían, una de las mejores de Fuuka, Shizuru estudia leyes, ya en un semestre avanzado, y Natsuki mecánica, en otro núcleo de la misma universidad, ambas estaban cerca, y la distancia era menos con la motocicleta de la peliazul. La ojirubi había decidido ingresar en esta universidad pues Natsuki seguía estudiando en el Fuuka Gauken, y luego esta decidió unírsele pero en alguna ingeniería, algo que quedaba acorde con sus gustos.

Salieron del apartamento y se subieron a la moto, una rutina diaria que ya hacían sin detenerse a pensar en ello, aun así los días no podían ser monótonos. Aunque lo parecieran cuando te percatabas que tus días iban entre la universidad y el hogar, ninguno se parecía a otro, y su día a día había cambiado mucho ahora que vivía con su novia, las salidas al final de la jornada para luego terminar en la casa de una o la otra habían acabado. Ahora podían descansar en casa juntas, conversando un rato echadas en el sofá o preparándose con tranquilidad para la siguiente mañana. Si se les apetecía salían, pero nada como la comodidad del hogar después de un largo día.

Aunque la castaña preparara Obentos separados igual trataban de juntarse a almorzar, hoy la peliazul la llevaría a un lugar cerca a comer algo, así que la busca en su moto a la salida del edificio después de una mañana de clases.

Muchos ya las han visto comer juntas, salir y entrar todos los días, y muy bien saben que hablan sobre ellas no como si fueran buenas amigas, pero ¿Por qué a de importar?, la felicidad que vivían al estar una alado de la otra es mucho más importante, la tranquilidad, la seguridad y el ánimo que se dan es mucho más importante, los detalles amorosos que realzan el espíritu son mucho más importantes.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, el carnaval dejo cicatrices e inseguridades que no se borran de ellas con el pasar del tiempo, cicatrices que están afianzada en el centro de sus psiquis, más en Shizuru que en Natsuki, son heridas con las cuales lidiaran todas sus vidas, con las cuales aprenderán a tratar y superar de cierta manera, pero siempre estarán hay. Estaban ahí siempre, pero un día como hoy podían simplemente no recordarlas, y comer tranquilamente un almuerzo juntas como lo hacían.

-El pesado profesor de cálculo puede hacerte querer abandonar la carrera- comentaba la peliazul mientras intentaba tomar la nariz de Shizuru con los palillos, aun esperaban por la comida, la ojirubi se apartaba un poco y se reía a cada intento de su compañera.

-La materia en si hace eso Natsuki, no es solo culpa de el- trataba de bloquear los ataques de los palillos con sus manos pero en ese momento llego la orden, haciendo desistir a la peliazul.

-Menos mal… faltaba poco para que me comiera tu nariz-

-Disculpa… has pasado hambre hoy por mi culpa- susurro Shizuru mientras separaba sus palillos para empezar a comerse el sushi.

-Hablas como si no deseara lo que paso esta mañana-

-Podemos hacerlo en otros momentos que no involucre la alimentación de mi Natsuki-

-Es más lindo cuando es espontaneo-

-¿Quieres que sea más espontaneo?- ese comentario mesclado con la intensa mirada que le dedicaba logro que la peliazul se ahogara un poco, después de recomponerse gruño un poco sonrojada y miro a otro lado negándose a contestar -¿deseas que tenga un poco más de iniciativa? No tengo problema con eso…-

-¡Shizuru!- le llamo en tono de reclamo mientras su seño se fruncía aun con las mejillas sonrojadas –estamos en público- mastico un poco las palabras mientras bajaba la mirada a su comida, sacándole una risita de triunfo a la otra

-Amo cuando te apenas-

-Come mujer… llegaras tarde, de nuevo y en un solo día- por un momento juro ver como las orejas de cachorro de Shizuru se agachaban ante la pequeña reprimenda, la castaña empezaba a comer pero con cara de niño regañado, así que acerco su mano libre a la de ella, tomando uno de sus dedos mientras intentaba comer sin sonrojarse, eso cambio por completo la expresión en aquel rostro que empezaba a lucir triste, y logro que terminaran su almuerzo con mayor rapidez.

Comieron en silencio, Natsuki pago la cuenta obviando los reclamos de Shizuru y se subieron a la moto, Kuga giro en una esquina alejándose de la universidad, la chica que iba en la parte de atrás de la moto se extrañó un poco pero la hora que marcaba su reloj aclaro todas sus dudas, aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de las clases, y sabia lo mucho que la peliazul disfrutaba de pasear con ella en sus descansos, era liberador decía, cerca de la universidad quedaba una pequeña carretera rodeada de un verde paisaje, acostumbraba recorrerla cuando necesitaba despejar su mente, dando una vuelta en forma de U en una parte ancha de la vía y volviendo a la universidad con más tranquilidad. Tal cual como era su costumbre lo hizo, al punto que la ojirubi empezaba a reírse un poco al respecto, empezaba a parecer una manía.

El camino lento hacia la universidad le permitió a Shizuru disfrutar un poco más, aun no se acostumbraba a las carreras que su Natsuki llamaba "liberadoras", ella se tensaba sin poder evitarlo y no podía disfrutar lo cerca que estaba de su amada morena, pero a esta velocidad le era más fácil, sus manos se deslizaban por el firme abdomen de su compañera mientras deseaba quitarse el casco para poder esconder su rostro en su espalda, sus manos hacían una pequeña presión que tensaba a la dueña de aquellos abdominales y podía ver como ella intentaba voltear un poco para reprimirla con la mirada.

Entraron al campus de la universidad y mientras hacia un puchero escondido por el casco soltó un poco su agarre, Natsuki suspiro de alivio llevándola con tranquilidad a su edificio.

-¿A qué hora sales?- pregunto la peliazul tras el casco mientras ella se quitaba el suyo, la miraba sin entender que le había dicho, le extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar mientras levantaba el vidrio de su casco -¿te preguntaba a qué hora sales?-

-¿Mi Natsuki quiere saber a qué hora estoy disponible?- se agacho un poco para mirar más de cerca dentro de ese casco notando el enorme sonrojo

-Baka… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que estamos en público?-

-No quieres que nadie se entere- suspiro, su máscara lo escondía pero la morena podía ver como en el fondo las dudas y miedos se removían, como un demonio tomaba fuerza para susurrarle al oído cosas que de verdad le dolerían, se quitó el casco y la miro fijamente para luego tomarla de la barbilla y darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-No dudes así de mí-

Esa mirada fría podría traspasar el alma de cualquiera, pero ella veía lo que había en el trasfondo.

-Si…- aun la sostenía de la barbilla y ni siquiera se había percatado, la soltó y tomo una de sus manos para besar sus dedos.

-Escríbeme cuando sepas a qué hora saldrás, ya se me hace tarde- coloco de nuevo su casco y acelero un poco la moto, pero antes de arrancar la miro por unos segundos y Shizuru sabía muy bien que intentaba decirle.

-Yo también- Natsuki bajo el vidrio satisfecho y la moto arranco.

Apenas la castaña giro sobre sus pies para internarse en el edificio vio como aún quedaban personas a su alrededor viendo la escena y hablando sobre ella, las primeras veces que esa situación ocurría si se sentía algo incomoda por más que estaba acostumbrada a que todos la miraran, pero ya no era así. Se internó en el edificio y entro a su clase, unos pocos segundos después de que tomo asiento el profesor entro y apago las luces, la acostumbrada clase con proyector comenzaba y con ella sus bostezos. Leyes antiguas y sepultadas se proyectaban en la pared mientras ella empezaba a no leerlas, su mente divagaba mientras

Sus oídos dejaban de escuchar al profesor.

Un bostezo más y ya empezaba a calcular cuando terminaría la clase, era la última de su día y como deseaba que terminara de una vez, duraría una hora nada mas pero aun así le parecía eterna, quería ir a recostarse un rato y escuchar cómo le había ido a Natsuki en su día, amaba vivir con ella, apenas había cumplido un mes de su mudanza pero cada día era un paraíso desde entonces, lo deseo desde hace tanto.

Otro bostezo y casi pudo sentir la mirada del profesor sobre ella, poco le importaba, su imagen de chica responsable e intachable le cubrían la espalda, sabía que ya al rato el pensaría que responsabilidad injusta le había dejado a la pobre para que anduviera bostezando en su clase, que con lo oscuro que era se prestaba para dormirse por más que no lo desearas.

Una vibración en su bolsillo la saco de su transe, no podía ser alguien más que su peliazul, con disimulo lo saco de su bolsillo y lo coloco tras el espaldar de la silla que estaba delante de ella, para que el tic nervioso del profesor no aumentara.

"**Hirano me ayudara con unos planos y deje la laptop así que los terminaremos en el apartamento, ¿te dejo la moto o vengo por ti cuando termines?"**

Eso rezaba el mensaje estático en la pantalla mientras sus facciones se tensaban solo un poco, Hirano Takashi… era un estudiante de ingeniería al igual que Natsuki pero unos semestres mayor a ella, un pelinegro de ojos grises que ayudaba mucho a su Natsuki con la simple excusa que eran buenos amigos y como no ayudar a un amigo cuando lo requiere, a pesar de que no cursaban las mismas materias pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Hirano el perfecto le decían, lograba ponerla nerviosa de vez en cuando, su relación con la peliazul era buena, hasta se podría decir que se tenían cariño y era algo irrazonable para ella cuando apenas se conocían desde hace un año.

O casi dos… pero de igual manera.

"**No te preocupes, deja la moto, no sé a qué hora terminara esta clase"**

Escribió con fastidio y lo mando para luego guardar el celular de vuelta a su bolsillo, sabía que ella notaria que algo no estaba bien pero también sabía que no preguntaría de vuelta que pasaba y eso la ponía peor, confiaba en ella pero sus inseguridades eran tan fuertes que por más que parecía ilógico hay estaban molestándola y haciéndole pensar cosas imposibles y dolorosas que llenaban su cabeza una tras otra.

Mordía su labio inferior mientras miraba la pared, casi sentía como algo o alguien le susurraba al oído que seguro la idea era muy tentadora para su Natsuki, era un hombre guapo y perfecto, un hombre… eso le quitaría tantos problemas de encima.

La voz de su Natsuki gritando el rechazo aquellos días en el carnaval de las Himes hacía eco en su cabeza y no podía evitar que la torturara, recordaba muy bien como Haruka le había dicho el gran asco que le daba el presenciar aquel pecado que acababa de cometer, una relación entre dos mujeres era tan mal visto… incluso pudo verlo en la mirada de Kuga mientras retrocedía y ese algo le susurraba que existía la posibilidad que una chispa de eso siguiera en el mismo lugar en el interior de su Natsuki.

Hirano era una muy buena escapatoria para ello.

Las luces se encendieron, la clase había terminado y con ello podía intentar que esa tortura mental amenos pasara a segundo plano en su cabeza, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la moto.

Mientras caminaba sin vacilar hacia la moto se dio cuenta que ni siquiera pensó si tenía algo más que hacer en la universidad, no se detuvo a pensar que trabajos tenia para mañana o que conversaciones pendiente tenía con otros compañeros sobre presentaciones para las cuales no faltaba mucho, quería llegar a su hogar y no por querer interrumpir algo, solo necesitaba la mirada verde oliva sobre ella que callara esos pensamientos torturantes que ya empezaban a dolerle.

Al salir del edificio vio no muy lejos la adorada máquina de su novia, la había traído hasta aquí... eso consiguió arrancarle un suspiro.

Saco la copia de la llave de la moto de su pequeño maletín de cuero para luego colocarlo en el compartimiento de la moto sport, se colocó el casco con rapidez sin acomodar mucho su cabello, se montó en aquella bestia metálica y la arranco.

Pudo sentir muchas miradas extrañadas sobre ella ante el acelerado arranque tan característico de la peliazul, pero su cuerpo lo demandaba, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un desahogo de aquella tensión al que estaba siendo sostenido, el mejor método en ese instante era el que su peliazul le había enseñado, permitiéndole también llegar con rapidez a su destino, porque deseaba con toda su alma estar en ese apartamento en ese mismo instante.

Pasaba semáforos en rojos y zigzagueaba entre carros lentos y fastidiosos, su necesidad por llegar no era por las razones que cualquiera creería, confiaba en su peliazul, pero necesitaba mirar esos ojos verdes, necesitaba callar la bestia que la torturaba con pensamientos tan ciertos, de cierta manera, y dolorosos.

Necesitaba esa voz ronca diciéndoles todo aquello que quería escuchar. Diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por ella.


End file.
